dream of a lifetime
by Bellarina and Jauren lover
Summary: a girl team find and achieve their lifetime dream...but what hiccups will they come across along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, guys its BAGIL here xx sorry about the writers block i hit a huge brick and steel wall and have been thinking of new material and i have been at France for the weekend and i went to the Moulin rouge and i thought of this idea xx i hope that you all like it xx i will be uploading on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays xx i cannot do one of those days i will do two chapters in a day xx i hope you like xx enjoy the first chapter...**

- Lauren's P.O.V -

" i cannot believe that today is the day!, the day my dreams come true! my dream job, i have finally arrived at the Moulin rouge in London."

It has taken me six long years to get where i am now, one of the 60 dancers, ever since i was 10 i have been fascinated by the clothes and headdresses... anyway lets get on with this story!... HI, my name is Lauren Jacqueline Branning, i am 20 years of age and am 1 of 3 children, yet some how im the eldest!?

My parents say that i don't act like it though. i have a younger brother Oscar and sister Abi, she is 16 and Oscar is 6 1/2 he thinks that it makes him sound older, i personally just think that it is cute. i also have an older half brother Bradley... long story.. maybe next time.

Bradley is 27, he is married to Stacey and they have a 6 year old Lily.

i have also got two uncles and one aunt, on my dad side that is... (max Branning).

lets start with Aunt Carol, she had one son and has two daughters, Billy passed away 3 or 4 years ago he was 18 i think... and Sonia is married with a daughter Rebecca who is 15, and Bianca has two daughters and two sons, a step-daughter Whitney, Tiffany and Morgan and Liam. my uncles Derick and Jack.

Jack has been married twice, and been in relationships with 3 people of that i know of... typical Branning man...!

They are Sam, Roxy and Ronnie... all are Mitchells... and he has 4 children sadly one James died.

Finally my least favourite uncle Dereck, i don't know much about him but all that i do know is that he was married and has a daughter Alice who is 19.

Any way enough of my family we have lots of time for that later...

This is Whitney... she is also 20, we have been friends since the womb, lol! well we both have seen the Moulin rouge, well we did go together, anyway we have both got the job of a lifetime...YIPPEE, cannot wait!...

" huh what do you want Whitney!?" i say annoyed i have been disrupted

" arhh durrrhh Laur look over there at that hottie..."

" OMG... ... ... ... look at him he is like a dream... NOT GET OVER YOUR SELF WHIT, he is prob an arsehole anyway most men are, trust me i have learnt that from my dad"

" hello... earth to whit... WHIT... lets go... !... NOW!"

" SORRY" whit replies embarrassed for being in a daze because she has a boyfriend...

**Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter xx Wednesday will be Joey's P.O.V xx i hope you enjoy my story... OHH and chapters will be getting longer, xx **

**HEY AND IF YOU READ YOU REVIEW AND IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DONT READ...OOKK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, BAGIL here... im happy with my first comments i don't mind that there are only two bcause i have only just started any ways lets get on with this story!**

**ohh and before i forget can you tell your fellow FFiction friends about my story?!... **

**make sure you follow, fav and comment and follow me on twitter aclaudiabotton tell me you read my stories and i wll follow you back xx thanks and enjoy xx **

Joey's P.O.V

"come on Joe" Chloe moaned

"im coming all right babe, i just have to get my stuff from my dressing room here take the car keys and head to the car, i'll be out in 10 ok?!" i replied with soft tones

Hey im Joey Jossa, I am 23 years old and Chloe is my girlfriend of 2 months. She is a typical blonde, tall, slim, pretty, everything a boy could ask for.

Chloe has just turned 20 yesterday and we are going out tonight but first i need to get my stuff from my room and NO im not gay! just because i work and dance at the Moulin rouge in London by the way i cant speak French to save my live let alone speak English properly!

Chloe and I met a year ago and we had been friends since we first came here when i was 20 and she was 17 lets just say i wanted to escape from my Dad, well my step Dad if that's what you wanna call him, any way he lives in Walford with his family, but i have never ever wanted to meet any more Branning's never fancied it to tell you the truth and i don't class my self as one of them to me they are all the same, lying, cheating scum!

He cheated on my mum 4 times scum! i have 2 half sisters and 1 half brother from them cheats, my mum is blonde and owns a salon she is the best mum ever, her maiden name is Jossa.

anyway enough of my family, Chloe is nice and a lovely girl but im not so sure with her, i mean she can be pushy and annoying and pressures you and she gets jealous about me dancing with the other dancers, which is stupid because i don't even like them i mean sure they look good but they are all either ginger, brown or black haired and i tend to be a blonde and they are all too much and have boyfriends.

I walk round to my dressing room to find that i just gave my keys to Chloe and she is in the car!

I walk to the reception and me being me has left my top in the dressing room along with everything else! I ask Claire for spare keys to dressing room 4 which is also my lucky number and she gives them to me, i hear two girls voices and wonder who they are because i have never heard them before.

"thanks Claire, ohh and who's the new girls?"

"oh joey did you not know they are replacing Rebecca and Erin"

"oh ok thanks anyway"

" your welcome joey"

" Hey, and you are?"

" oh.. hi..i..im...Whitney..." she reply's stuttering

"hey im Joey, who's your friend over there... you know the one looking at me" i say creeped out

"oh that's Lauren she is daydreaming again knowing her... one sec... Laur... HELLO!?" I say excusing myself

" WHAT DO YOU WANT WHITNEY" i say annoyed i have been disrupted

"Lauren this joey, Joey this is Lauren" i say plastering a fake smile on my face trying to convince laur to not be rude and actually get on with someone for once.

... ... ... ... ... ...

WOW, No words can explain her she is just... ... ... ... ... i don't know what to say she is an angel that fell from heaven...!

totally not, she is good looking and has curves definitely in all the right places i can say that for a fact but she just seems weird.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hello Joey is it, sorry but i have to go see you tomorrow maybe, right?"

"oh yer sure"

"bye Joey" i wave and smirk to myself when i turn around i can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of me, omg really, just as i expect i can feel him looking straight at my butt. erghhh, men disgust me.

" yer bye Lo?, right babe?" i ask suspecting

... ... ... ... ... ...

I have to admit she looks pretty good from behind. i think smirking like a Cheshire cat.

i then turn around and go back to my dressing room grab my stuff put my shirt on and walk to my car where i see Chloe sitting in the car with music blaring through the speakers.

erghhh she gets on my nerves most of the time, i really don't know how i put up with her...

i climb in turn it down and drive off looking forward to going out for the night only i cant get her out of my head she was gorgeous... although what was her name again...?

Whitney wasn't it?! ohh i think so she is dreamy...

**Hey guys, how was that i definitely know that it was longer than the first chapter xx i hope you enjoyed and please follow, comment, fav and share with twitter and FFiction friends and follow me on twitter aclaudiabotton xx **

**any ideas of what you want me to do in the future or in this story share it with me on twitter or FFiction. **

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THE PAIRING DONT READ OR COMMENT ITS JUST RUDE AND WASTES MY TIME. xx thanks back on Saturday unless i can be convinced to upload another on Thursday it will have to be later because i am busy after school exam for science and geography catch up after school xx **

**love you guys who have read and commented and followed and faved so far, carry on to the end... xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys, BAGIL here, sorry about the late updates as I had a busy weekend so tonight u will be getting two or u can have one tonight and one tomorrow and then u will also have one on Wednesday as I update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays xx ohh and I will be updating on more days starting next week Tuesday or Wednesday as this week is exam week at school so fun for me xx enjoy this chapter xx don't forget if u read you review xx and also share it and follow me on twitter aclaudiabotton and follow and fav this story xx please xx enjoy.**

Whitney P.O.V

lauren can u hurry up already, we are going to be late!

Coming whit, calm down I'm just doing my hair. God it takes time to look this good, I don't wake up in the morning and magically look like this. If I did I would love it soo much.

Hahaha, your right laur that would be much easier but you would look the same everyday and that would annoy you.

Yer yer whatever, let's go whit or we will be late! Lauren mocked me, and I have to say she did a pretty good job.

right get in you can drive today I'm having a chill and plus I need to text tyler tell him what's been happening. I cockily shoved in her face, you see she hates me never since her dad and well HIM. The one we shall not name.

fine but you can drive the rest of the week I hate driving. Lauren moaned.

yer, yer whatever Lauren Branning. Smugly I replied

Lauren P.O.V

I have to say I have been looking forward to my first day at work for a while now, I am so happy.

I hope I see that boy again, erghh boy he certainly does not look like a boy more like a man god, I mean tho she's muscles and his six pack I mean wow!, whitney thinks I like him and yes I do but I won't tell her that because she will say that she told me so and anyway I don't think he likes me in the way I like him, yer he looks me up and down and stares at my butt but isn't that what all men and boys are like, obsessed with women and there behinds, anyway I like him in a different way I'm just not sure what way yet, I need to get to know him more first and then I might just end up liking him as a brother or a friend. That only problem is I don't like the fact of him being a brother or friend I want him to be more... Much more...!

Joey P.O.V

Chloe are you coming in today or not?... Chloe... Wtf!... Who is this?...

Oh it don't matter anyway cos I was going to dump you anyway I like someone else she is brunette and a beauty, very much different to you! Ohh and fuck off out of my flat... U bitch oh and can I say...?

mike he scoffed

Mike!?, you are making a very bad mistake man cos she... She has got issues, damage and I mean it.

Thank u up god for making that easier for me, now let's go to work. Here goes operation 1 get to know her.

**hello people, please can u review for me because without you I would not be writing this and I want to know your opinion please, ohh and please follow me on twitter and Instagram twit is aclaudiabotton and insta is Aclaudiabotton they are not personal they are clearly for fanfiction etc, **

**Ohh and if u would like another chapter tonight then u have until 9 pm to tell me, u don't have to have an account to comment/ review what ever u call it xx hope u enjoyed xx **

**what is to happen next? And are you happy I have got rid of Chloe? And Lauren more than likes joey! Or at least she thinks she does?! Xx **


End file.
